Aragorn
Aragorn II Elessar, also known as Aragorn or Strider, is a protagonist from The Lord of the Rings series of books by J.R.R. Tolkien. Wikia Match-Ups * Aragorn VS Drizzt Do'Urden History Aragorn II Elessar, also known as Strider and the son of Arathorn is a descendant of Elros Tar-Minyatur as his ancestor Arvedui married a woman named Firiel. She bore a son named Aranarth thus making Aragorn the last legitimate descendant of Anarion. When he was just two years old, Aragorn's father Arathorn was in pursuit of orcs and was killed in the process. This alone caused Gilraen to bring Aragorn into Rivendell to be fostered by Elrond. She also requested for his lineage to be kept secret knowing full well he would be killed outright if his true identity as the legitimate descendant of Elendil in addition to being the Heir of Isildur became known. For this reason, Aragorn's name was changed to Estel and his true heritage kept in secret from him until the year of 2951. Shortly after Aragorn's twentieth birthday, Elrond felt it was the moment to tell Aragorn (who was referred to as Estel beforehand) about his true name in addition to his ancestry thus giving him the Ring of Barahir as well as the Shards of Narsil. It was also at that moment when he met up and fell in love with Elrond's daughter Arwen who recently returned from her mother's homeland of Lorien after visiting Lady Galadriel, her grandmother. As soon as Aragorn assumed the role of becoming the sixteenth Chieftain of the Dúnedain and became the Leader of The Rangers of The North, he left the comforts of Rivendell for the wild along with the rest of the Dúnedain, whose kingdom became destroyed by various wars centuries before. In the year 2,956, Aragorn met Gandalf The Grey and they became the best of friends. When Gandalf gave advice to Aragorn that it is necessary to guard The Shire, he and the Rangers did so and became known among the inhabitants outside the borders of The Shire by the name of Strider. As Aragorn underwent a series of quests, such as journeys ranging from serving the armies of King Thengel of Rohan to aiding Steward Ecthelion II of Gondor as they helped raise morale in the West which allowed him to counter the uprising of the Dark Lord Sauron and his allies. Aragorn earned valuable experience from this which he would put to good use in the War of The Ring. Information Background * Full Name: Aragorn II Elessar * Other Names: Strider & Estel * Height: 6'6" (198 cms) * Occupations: The First High King of The Reunited Kingdoms, 26th King of Arnor, 35th King of Gondor, Ranger of The North, 16th Chieftain of the Dúnedain. * Alignment: Orderly Good Feats & Stats *Able to move and make a small path within the snow that was large enough to sink the tallest person. In comparison, the tallest snowfall ever recorded was 1,244.5 inches/102 feet (Strength Feat) *Can spring from hiding rather quickly dashed towards the road, leaping with a cry through the heather (Movement Speed Feat) *Can spring swiftly in order to pursue Samwise Gamgee, just as he reached the little lawn among the rowans that overtook him (Movement Speed Feat) Skills & Experiences * Has knowledge about all the lands between the Shire and the Misty Mountains as he has wondered them for many years (Knowledge Experiences) * Surpasses the swordsperson skills of the likes of Boromir, Faramir and even Lord Elrond (Combat Experiences) **In the case of Boromir, he was able to fend off and kill up to twenty orcs before he finally succumbing to his wounds (Comparable Scaling Experiences) * Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Videos The Hunt For Gollum - Full Movie Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Book Combatants Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Healers Category:Warrior Category:Team Leaders Category:Army Leaders Category:Royal Combatants Category:Archers Category:Orderly Good Category:Knife Wielders Category:Ranger Category:Male Category:Animal Handlers Category:Warner Bros. Category:The Lord of The Rings Characters